Carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid, may be commercially produced by alcohol carbonylation. Alcohol carbonylation processes may utilize a promoter, such as an alkyl iodide, in addition to a carbonylation catalyst. A consequence of iodide promoted reactions is that, in addition to the added alkyl iodide, variable concentrations of highly corrosive hydrogen iodide (HI) may be generated in situ. Continuous efforts have been directed towards reducing corrosion in carboxylic acid production processes. However, such efforts to reduce corrosion can result in catalyst stability concerns. Contained herein are embodiments directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.